All Thanks to Eliza Winston the Vesper
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: Vespers are spotted at an airport in Boston and fiske sends a team to possibly capture them. it's currently 2 in the morning and i don't feel like writing a good summary so just read to find out.


**What can I say….HAMEAD! There seriously needs to be more Hamead storied out there! Hmmm…**

**The vesper hostage situation did happen, but this is AFTER that ended and they got everyone back safely. This is about them rounding up some dangerous vespers. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES!**

**Chapter**

**-The-**

**First**

**[Hamilton Pov]**

Today started out normally. I woke up in my room in Cahill Manor, ate a breakfast of energy shakes and toast, I got dressed in my new blue and black track suit, collected my sisters and ran to the workout room. As usual, we all followed our personalized training schedules, and when we were done- completely drenched in sweat- we sprinted back to the kitchen to grab more energy shakes. I headed to my shower as my sisters got into a serious wrestling match over who got the shower first. Call me a horrible brother, but I didn't really feel the need to intervene, they could handle their own problems.

And, again- as usual- I avoided Sinead at all costs! Hey, I was a sweaty mess, I was panting like an exhausted dog, and I couldn't even stand the smell of myself. So I rushed to my bathroom, slipping around corners and going as silently as possible (while humming the mission impossible theme song). I showered and got dressed and I swung open the door of my room to find none other than Sinead Starling standing there with her fist raised as if to knock. That's about when my perfectly normal day turned into an unusual one.

"Oh, hey Sinead. What brings you here..." I left the question hanging in the air.

"Oh, um, Amy told me to come and get you. There's an emergency meeting downstairs. There's been a spike in Vesper activity. You were the only one not there." She replied. Hamilton blushed and followed her downstairs to the meeting room.

" Okay now that everyone's here we can begin," Amy said as everyone turned to look at Sinead and Hamilton as they slid into the last two vacant seats. "This is a photo of an airport in Boston, Massachusetts. It was a suspected Vesper hotspot until a few moments ago. Our informants have warned us of sightings of confirmed active Vespers. We will be sending a team of Cahills to go investigate. If possible the teams would be asked to try and follow, or approach, these Vespers. The team has already been decided by Fiske." Amy was in 'leader mode' again. She didn't stutter once and her voice radiated confidence. "Myself, Ian, Nellie, Hamilton, Natalie, and Sinead. We will be in pairs of two. So, um," she faltered. "It looks like Ian and I will be together, Natalie and Nellie, and Sinead and Hamilton." Ian smirked at Amy and she blushed, turning her head, as she stepped of the podium with the final words of: "Our plane leaves soon. Be ready in 20 minutes. You may sit anywhere you want because we will have the plane to ourselves."

I gulped. This was going to be a loooong flight. And wasn't it just my luck I was paired with Sinead, but I guess it makes sense, in Fiske's way of thinking; brains and brawns. A perfect combination. I cast one last glance at Sinead, only to find she was looking at me as well, before walking up to my room. I had time to kill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour and 30 minutes later * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got out of my seat and stretched. That was one thing I hated about plane rides, there's not much physical activity involved. I accidently bumped into Sinead a few times while getting off the plane and she glared at me first then turned away to hide a blush that formed, every time. Weird. I wondered what that meant.

Once we got into the airport we broke into our pairs. We were each equipped with specialized Madrigal Walkie- talkies, dart guns, pictures of the Vespers, smoke bombs, bullet proof plates -that slid under our shirts right over our hearts, x-ray goggles **, and ekat agent boots ***.

Sinead and I went to the east wing to search for any of the vespers and, however fortunately or unfortunately, we found one. I remembered her picture perfectly:

_-Eliza Winston_

_-26 years old- a Vesper since birth._

_- Moderately dangerous- only moderately violent. Capture if spotted._

_*All other information is currently unknown.*_

She had long blonde hair that went all the way down to her waist, and it was pin straight. She had a few freckles on her nose and metallic silvery eyes, which if found both exotic yet terrifying. I will save the reader too much detail and just say she was… beautiful. I nudged Sinead and muttered "hey we found one, and not a bad looking one either." I winked and Sinead scowled and glared at Eliza.

Suddenly Eliza was on the move, twisting and turning and we had no choice but to follow. Sinead Radioed Ian and Amy, as well as Natalie and Nellie. They agreed to set up a trap for her; all we had to do was make ourselves known to her.

After a lot of bumping into book stands and knocking them over, angering tourist, and just creating general chaos, she looked back at us and noticed who we were. She immediately alters her route and we purposely played right into her trap.

We lost her for a few minutes and when we caught sight of her again she was heading into a door marked **TO BASEMENT; **after a few minutes we followed her in, both knowing this was obviously a trap. Once we were inside the 'hallway leading to the basement' we knew it wasn't a hallway leading to a basement at all. When we lost sight of her she must have switched to the signs of two rooms, because we were now in a closet with an active vesper.

Like I said earlier, not a normal day for me.

She must have had an abnormal amount of strength because she was able to tip an entire shelf of cleaning supplies onto Sinead and I. in the time it took for us to fumble around she was already out the door, leaving us inside a janitor's closet. That' when I heard the soft 'click' which let us both know we were locked in a closet. Together.

It was all part of the plan after all, 'falling for' Eliza's trap, getting locked in a closet. Ian, Amy, Natalie, and Nellie would all be waiting to capture Eliza. It was a fault proof plan, because Eliza was actually a sorry excuse for a vesper. But it seemed as if our 'fault proof' plan had a fault.

Sinead and I were supposed to be able to pick the lock to the closet door and escape; this closet had a different type of lock. It required a card to unlock, from the inside and out. Eliza must have knocked out the janitor to get the key. She didn't seem smart enough to actually kill him. That meant we would eventually get out seeing as Amy, Ian, Natalie, and Nellie would find the janitor's card once they caught Eliza, but that was going to take time.

Our current position: my back was pressed up against the wall of the tiny closet and Sinead's hands were on my chest. Our faces were to close for comfort and if I wanted to move my arms the only option was to put them around Sinead's waist or neck. I blushed despite myself, hoping that in the darkness Sinead couldn't see it. Sinead sighed; neither of us could reach our walkie- talkies to call for help!

Sinead shifted and since our faces were so close her lips brushed against mine lightly and both of our heads jerked back in surprise and embarrassment. (Mine hit a shelf and her's hit a wall)

"I, umm, sor-rry Hamilton. I-I-I didn't mean to." Sinead stammered.

"It's, ah, it's okay. Actually I didn't really mind it." I said impulsively. If I had had a free hand I would have smacked myself.

"What?" Sinead exclaimed in surprise.

"I, um…. Grrr." I growled. "This is too frustrating. I might as well tell you. … Sinead, I, uh, really like you. As in like-like. I know this is really awkward and you probably hate me seeing as I'm a dolt and a Thomas. I just, umm, had to say that. I don't know what it is, but I just really like you Sinead…. I_"

Sinead cut me off. "Wait! You, Hamilton Holt- jock, football player, sports fanatic, like me, Sinead Starling- a geeky, nerdy, stuck up rich snob?"

"I, uh, yeah. I do, and if I didn't think you'd smack me when we got out of here I ask you to go out with me. But you'd never say yes to_" I rambled.

"yes." Sinead cut me off again.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you. Yes, I like you too." She clarified.

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open. "Hamilton there may be no light in here but I can still tell your mouth is hanging open. Maybe this will convince you."

I decided I liked it when Sinead was trying to convince me of something because it equaled her kissing me.

It wasn't that bad being stuck in a closet in an airport in Boston with my girlfriend Sinead Starling, after all.

**R&R. Flames= fireworks.**

***= I have no idea how long it take to Boston from Cahill manor. Wait where is cahill manor anyway. I don't have any of the books, and I haven't read them in FOREVER! Somebody correct me if I got anything wrong!**

****= x- ray goggles are on one of the 39 clues trading card. I do not own them. Who ever made the cards does.**

*****= Ekat Agent Boots are also on a card.**


End file.
